conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Conlang:Makapi/Lexicon
Here is a lexicon of common used words in Makapi. All etymologies are written in the Latin alphabet It is formatted like this: makapi word''' (part of speech): english meaning [Language ''etymology] Etymology Definitions: Common Romance: A word has a common form across three or more of the following languages: French, Italian, Spanish and Latin International: A common word form is present in four or more of any of the source languages, and is in at least one Romance and one Germanic language Adjectives ''agli ''(a): ugly [E ugly] ''amabli ''(a): kind, nice [S amable] ''basi ''(a): low [I basso] ''bigi ''(a): big, large [E big] ''cipi ''(a): cheap [E cheap] ''ciyini ''(a): shallow [C qiǎn] ''dibili ''(a): weak [CR debil] ''dipi ''(a): deep [E deep] ''duli ''(a): hard (material) [CR dur(o'')] 'fami '(a): famous [''fam + ''-i''] ''fimini ''(a): female [L femineus] ''flati ''(a): flat [E flat] ''galini ''(a): expensive [A ḡālin] ''gili ''(a): cold [L gelū] ''gudi ''(a): good [E good] ''haisi ''(a): hot [G heiß] ''huhi ''(a): high [G hoch] ''ingi ''(a): narrow [G eng] ''kaiki ''(a): blind [L caecus] ''katifi ''(a): mean, cruel [I cattivo] ''klusi ''(a): loose [LO kluza] ''kwiyiti ''(a): quiet [I quieto S quieto] ''laiti ''(a): happy [L laetus] ''lansami ''(a): slow [G langsam] ''lapidi ''(a): fast [CR rapid] ''lauti ''(a): loud [G laut] ''libiyani ''(a): light, lightweight [S liviano] ''lici ''(a): rich [E rich] ''lubiti ''(a): strong [L robustus] '''''lumini (a): bright [CR luminoso] lungi (a): long, tall [IN ''long] ''maladi (a): ill, sick [''malad + ''-i''] ''mali (a): bad [L ''malus S malo] ''masuli (a): male [L ''masculus] ''nufi (a): new, young [F ''nouveau] ''nukliyi (a): nuclear [''nukliy + ''-i''] ''pasani (a): heavy [F ''pesant] ''paupi (a): poor [L ''parvus] ''pawi (a): small [L ''parvus] ''placi (a): pleased [EO ''plaĉi] ''sadi (a): sad [E ''sad] ''safici (a): soft [I ''soffice] ''sani (a): healthy [''san + ''-i''] ''saubi (a): clean [G ''sauber] ''siki (a): dry [L ''siccus] ''sini (a): old [L ''senex] ''sudidi (a): dirty [L ''sordidus] ''sutili (a): thin [I ''sottile] ''taiti (a): tight [E ''tight] ''taupi (a): deaf [G ''taub] ''tiki (a): thick [E ''thick] ''tudi (a): short [LO ''tordu] ''udi (a): old [L ''ūdus] ''usuli (n): dark [L ''obscūrus] ''waidi (a): wide [E ''wide] Anatomy ''ala''' (n): wing [CR ''ala] ''bada (n): body [E ''body] ''bida (n): beard [E ''beard] ''buka ''(n): mouth [CR bocca] ''dima (n): skin [GR ''dérma] '''''dinta (n): tooth [CR dente] dusa''' (da bada) (n): back (of the body) [CR ''dorso] ''finga (n): finger, toe [E ''finger] ''fisa (n): face [E ''face I viso] ''gamba (n): leg [I ''gamba] ''ginuwa (n): knee [L ''genū] ''hima ''(n): blood [GR haîma] ''kada (n): heart [GR ''kardiá] ''kapa (n): head [EO ''kapo] ''kauda (n): tail [L ''cauda] ''kula (n): neck [CR ''collo] ''kilasa (n): horn [GR ''kéras] ''laba (n): lip [H ''lab ''L ''labium S labio] ''luka (n): arm [R ''ruka] ''malada (n): disease, illness [F ''maladie] ''mana (n): hand [CR ''mano] ''nasa (n): nose [G ''Naze ''I ''naso L nāsus] ''pila (n): hair (strand or full head) [I ''peli L pilus S pelo] ''puda ''(n): foot [GR pódi] ''sansa ''(n): shoulder [LO janco] ''slisa (n): tear (drop) [R ''sleza] ''silibla (n): brain [L ''cerebrum S cerebro] ''swita (n): sweat [E ''sweat] ''tansa (n): tongue [LO ''tance] ''uha (n): ear [R ''uxo] ''usa ''(n): bone [CR os] '''''yana (n): eye [C yǎn] Animals animala (n): animal [IN ''animal] ''apisa (n): bee [L ''apis] ''awa (n): bird [L ''avis] ''daka (n): duck [E ''duck] ''filina (n): cat [CR ''felin] ''fimpa (n): fish [LO ''finpe] ''fumika''' (n): ant [I ''formica L formica] ''gala ''(n): chicken [CR gallo] ''gansa ''(n): goose [G Gans S ganso] ''gusana (n): worm [S ''gusano] ''ikwa ''(n): horse [L equus] ''kana ''(n): dog [I cane L canis] ''muha (n): fly [R ''muxa] ''musa ''(n): mouse, rat [L mūs] ''mutuna (n): sheep [F ''mouton] ''sampa (n): snake [H ''sā̃p] ''siga (n): goat [G ''Ziege] ''susa ''(n): pig [L sūs] ''takina ''(n): turkey [I tacchino] ''waka ''(n): cow [L vacca] Clothing '''''capila (n): hat [EO ĉapelo] cinsa (n): jeans [E ''jeans] ''culuka (n): stocking, sock [R ''čulok] ''gaminta (n): garment, article of clothing [E ''garment] ''kamisa''' (n): shirt [L ''camisia S camisa] ''klaita (n): dress [G ''Kleid] ''kumplita ''(n): outfit, costume [F complet I completo] ''manta ''(n): coat, jacket [F manteau] ''pantaluna ''(n): pants, trousers [CR pantalon] ''pakita ''(n): pocket [E pocket] ''sapata (n): shoe [S ''zapato] ''suta ''(n): business suit [E suit] Colors ''blanki ''(a): white [S blanco] ''blankihunli ''(a): pink [blanki + hunli] ''blankinili ''(a): grey [blanki + nili] ''bluwi ''(a): blue [E blue I blu] ''flafi ''(a): yellow [EO flava] ''hali ''(a): green [H harā] ''hunli ''(a): red [LO xunre] ''hunliflafi ''(a): orange [hunli + flafi] ''hunlibluwi ''(a): purple [hunli + bluwi] ''maluni ''(a): brown [CR marron(e'')] 'nili '(a): black [I ''nero] Dining ''abintita ''(n): dinner [abint + ''-ita''] ''alanta ''(n): orange [L arantium] ''apila ''(n): apple [E apple] ''banana ''(n): banana [IN banana] ''baya ''(n): berry [S baya] ''bila ''(n): beer [IN bir(a'')] 'butala '(n): bottle [S ''botella] ''butila ''(n): butter [E butter] ''caiya ''(n): tea [IN chai] ''cisa ''(n): cheese [E cheese] ''figitala ''(n): vegetable [CR vegetal] ''fuka ''(n): fork [L furca] ''kafa ''(n): coffee [IN kafe] ''kucala ''(n): spoon [S cuchara] ''kuka ''(n): cake [EO kuko] ''kupila ''(n): knife [kup + ''-ila''] ''laka ''(n): milk [L lac] ''limuna ''(n): lemon [IN limon] ''lisa ''(n): rice [IN ris] ''maisa ''(n): corn, maize [IN mais] ''matinita ''(n): breakfast [matin + ''-ita''] ''midita ''(n): lunch [mid + ''-ita''] ''nusa ''(n): nut [G Nuss] ''pana ''(n): bread [CR pan] ''patata ''(n): bread [CR patata] ''plata ''(n): plate [S plato] ''pluta ''(n): fruit [R plod] ''sala ''(n): salt [CR sal(e'')] 'suka '(n): juice [I ''succa ''L ''sūcus ''R ''sok] ''sukala ''(n): sugar [A sukkar] ''supa ''(n): soup [IN sup(a'')] 'tasa '(n): cup [CR ''tas] ''uwa ''(n): egg [L ovum] ''wina ''(n): wine [L vīnum] Direction ''afana ''(n): front [F avant] ''dilica ''(n): right (direction) [S derecho] ''giladi ''(a): straight [G gerade] ''funda ''(n): bottom [L fundus] ''fuwiya ''(n): outside, exterior [fu + ''-iya''] ''iniya ''(n): inside, interior [in + ''-iya''] ''lata ''(n): side [I lato ''L ''lātus] ''lifanta (n): east [I ''levante S levante] ''linka ''(n): left [G link] ''nuta ''(n): north [S norte] ''sima ''(n): top [S cima] ''suda ''(n): south [CR sud] ''wisa ''(n): west [E west] Home ''anila ''(n): ring [I anello S anillo] ''badaka ''(n): drinking glass [T bardak] ''bala ''(n): ball [E ball F balle G ''Ball] 'blufila '(n): fan [''blufi ''+ ''-ila] ''camba ''(n): room [E chamber ''EO ''ĉambro] ''daha ''(n): roof [G Dach] ''faba ''(n): paint [G Farbe] ''futuglafa ''(n): photo [IN fotografia] ''gadina ''(n): garden [E garden] ''kaha ''(n): box [S caja] ''kamala ''(n): camera [IN kamera] ''kata ''(n): card [IN kart] ''kitaba ''(n): book [A kitāb] ''klawa ''(n): key [L clavis] ''kumputila ''(n): computer [kumputi ''+ ''-ila] ''kwisiniya ''(n): kitchen [kwisini + ''-iya''] ''iklana ''(n): screen [F écran R ekran] ''ila ''(n): tool [EO ilo] ''ladiya ''(n): radio [IN radio] ''lampa ''(n): lamp [IN lamp(a'')] 'lisala '(n): letter (mail) [A ''risāla] ''lita ''(n): bed [EO lito] ''lukitila ''(n): lock [lukiti ''+ ''-ila] ''mubla ''(n): piece of furniture [F meuble G Möbel] ''nadiya ''(n): swimming pool [nadi + ''-iya''] ''niyila ''(n): needle [niyi + ''-ila''] ''nutisa ''(n): note [G Notiz] ''pagina ''(n): page [CR pagina] ''papila ''(n): paper [S papel] ''pinsila ''(n): pencil [E pencil] ''plafuna ''(n): ceiling [F plafond] ''planka ''(n): floor [EO planko] ''saka ''(n): bag [IN sak] ''sapuna ''(n): soap [I sapone] ''sitila ''(n): chair [sit + ''-ila''] ''slipiya ''(n): bedroom [slipi + ''-iya''] ''tabla ''(n): table [F table] ''taimila ''(n): clock [taim + ''-ila''] ''tilifisa ''(n): television [IN television] ''tilifuna ''(n): telephone [IN telefon(o'')] 'tubila '(n): door [J ''tobira''I ''porta] ''tulitiya ''(n): bathroom [tulit + ''-iya''] ''wala ''(n): wall [E wall] ''winda ''(n): window [E window] ''yada ''(n): yard [E yard] Locations ''alana ''(n): field [T alan] ''aluputa ''(n): airport [IN aeroport] ''apataminta ''(n): apartment [IN apartament] ''aplindiya ''(n): school [aplindi + ''-iya''] ''basala ''(n): bazaar, market [IN bazar] '''''bibliyutika (n): library [IN bibliotek(a'')] 'bitiya '(n): church [''biti + ''-iya''] dinaliya (n): bank [''dinal + ''-iya''] ''fima (n): farm [R ''férma] ''findiya (n): shop, store [''findi + ''-iya''] ''huspitala (n): hospital [IN ''hospital] ''hutila (n): hotel [IN ''hotel] ''idifisa (n): building [F ''édifice] ''itiya (n): restaurant [''iti + ''-iya''] ''kasa (n): house [S ''casa] ''klaba (n): nightclub [E ''club] ''kusima (n): outer space [IN ''kosmos] ''paka (n): park [IN park] payisa (n): country [I ''paese ''S ''país] ''plasa (n): place, location [E ''place] ''punta (n): bridge [CR ''pont(e)] ''sidada (n): city, town [CR ''cidad] ''sinimiya (n): cinema, movie theater [''sinim + ''-iya''] ''tabina (n): bar, tavern, pub [S ''taberna] ''tuliniya (n): train station [''tulin + ''-iya''] ''unifisita (n): university [IN universitate] Materials agila (n): clay [I ''argilla ''L ''argilla] ''aula (n): gold [L ''aurum] ''aginta (n): silver [L ''argentum] ''caka (n): chalk [E ''chalk] ''diyamanta (n): ''diamond ''[IN ''diamant] ''glasa (n): glass [E ''glass G Glas] ''kaba (n): coal [L ''carbō] ''kupla (n): copper [L ''cuprum] ''lana (n): wool [CR ''lana] ''lida (n): leather [G ''Leder] ''liguna (n): wood [I ''legno ''L ''lignum] ''linina (n): linen [E ''linen] ''matiliya (n): material [IN ''material] ''matuna (n): brick [I ''mattone] ''mitala (n): metal [IN ''metal] ''pitula (n): stone, rock [CR ''p(i)etra] ''plastika (n): plastic [IN ''plastik] ''puluwa (n): dust [L ''pulvis] ''salika (n): silk [L ''sericum] ''tuha (n): cloth, fabric [G ''Tuch] Nature ''aba''' (n): tree [F ''arbre L arbor] ''aisa ''(n): ice [E ice] ''akwa ''(n): water [I acqua L aqua] ''blata (n): leaf [G ''Blatt] ''cila ''(n): sky [I cielo] ''fala ''(n): valley [F vallée I valle S valle] ''flama ''(n): fire [L flamma] ''flawa (n): flower [E ''flower] ''fluma (n): river [L ''flūmen] ''hamsa ''(n): sea [LO xamsi] ''hawa ''(n): air [A hawāʾ] ''hiba ''(n): grass [L herba] ''huba ''(n): lake [C húbó] ''insula ''(n): island [L insula] ''huma ''(n): soil, earth [L humus] ''ladika ''(n): root [L rādīx] ''luma ''(n): light [CR lum(e'')] 'luna '(n): moon [CR ''luna] ''munda (n): lip [L ''mundus ''S ''mundo] ''muntana ''(n): mountain [F montagne I montagna S montaña] '''''natula (n): nature [IN natur(a)] nifa''' (n): snow [I ''neve] ''nuba ''(n): cloud [L nūbēs S'' nube] '''planta (n): plant [IN planta] playa''' (n): beach [S ''playa] '''''plufa (n): rain [EO pluvo] sida (n): seed [E ''seed] ''sula''' (n): sun [CR ''sol] ''tala (n): star [H ''tārā] ''tila ''(n): Earth (planet) [F terre I terra L terra] ''unda (n): wave [L ''unda] ''winta ''(n): wind [L ventus] ''yama ''(n): hole [R jama] People ''abla ''(n): sibling [T abla] ''ablita ''(n): sister [abl + ''-ita''] ''ablula ''(n): brother [abl + ''-ula''] ''amika ''(n): friend [I amico L amicus] ''biba ''(n): baby [IN bebe] ''familiya ''(n): family [IN famili(a'')] 'idukada '(n): parent [''iduk + ''-ada''] ''iha ''(n): child, kid [S hijo] ''ihita ''(n): daugther, girl [ih + ''-ita''] ''ihula ''(n): son, boy [ih + ''-ula''] ''ipa (n): spouse [F ''époux] ''ipita ''(n): wife [ip + ''-ita''] ''ipula ''(n): husband [ip + ''-ula''] ''kusa ''(n): cousin [EO kuzo] ''kusita ''(n): female cousin [kus + ''-ita''] ''kusula ''(n): male cousin [kus + ''-ula''] ''mama ''(n): mother [IN mama] ''papa ''(n): father [IN papa] ''umana ''(n): person, human being [S humano] ''umanita ''(n): woman [uman + ''-ita''] ''umanula ''(n): man [uman + ''-ula''] ''unkla ''(n): parent's sibling [EO onklo] ''unklita ''(n): aunt [unkl + ''-ita''] ''unklula ''(n): uncle [unkl + ''-ula''] ''upa ''(n): grandparent [G Opa] ''upita ''(n): grandmother [up + ''-ita''] ''upula ''(n): grandfather [up + ''-ula''] ''wikina ''(n): neighbor [L vīcīnus] Society ''ata ''(n): art [IN art(e'')] 'cinda '(n): gender, sex [E ''gender] ''dinala ''(n): money [I denaro ''S ''dinero] ''duwa ''(n): God [F dieu] ''fatula ''(n): bill, invoice [I fattura ''T fatura] 'finina '(n): poison [S veneno] 'gasita '(n): newspaper, gazette [IN ''gazeta] ''ikipa (n): team [F ''équipe] ''inigiya ''(n): energy [IN energi(a'')] 'kunlata '(n): contract [IN ''contrat(o'')] 'lasa '(n): race [IN ''ras(a'')] 'liligina '(n): religion [IN ''religion] ''magasina ''(n): magazine [IN magazin] ''midisina ''(n): medicine (field of study) [IN medicina] ''milita ''(n): war [EO milito] '''''musika (n):'' ''music [IN musik(a'')] 'musikila' (n):' 'musical instrument [''musik + ''-ila''] pafila (n): gun [''pafi + ''-ila''] ''pasa ''(n): peace [S paz] ''plisuna (n): prison [E ''prison] ''sinima (n):'' ''film, movie [IN cinema] sinya'' (n): sign [F signe I segno S seña] ''siyansa (n): science [IN ''scienc(a)] ''suputa (n): sport [IN ''sport] ''widina (n): wedding [E ''wedding] Time ''abinta (n): evening [G ''Abend] ''ana (n): year [F ''année I anno ''L ''annus] ''autuna (n): autumn, fall [I ''autunno] ''disduminsa (n): December [''dis du ''+ ''minsa] ''disunuminsa (n): November [''dis un + minsa] ''diya (n): day [L ''diēs S día] ''dudiya (n): Tuesday [''du ''+ ''diya] ''duminsa (n): February [''du ''+ ''minsa] ''hibina (n): winter [L ''hībernus] ''hula (n): hour [L ''hōra] ''kwaludiya (n): Thursday [''kwal + diya] ''kwaluminsa (n): April [''kwal ''+ ''minsa] ''kwindiya (n): Friday [''kwin + diya] ''kwinuminsa (n): May [''kwin + minsa] ''matina (n): morning [F ''matin] ''midadiya (n): noon, afternoon [''mid + diya] ''minsa (n): month [L ''mēnsis] ''minuta '(n): minute [IN minut(a'')] 'naita '(n): night [E ''night] ''disuminsa ''(n): October [dis + minsa] ''plintama ''(n): spring [F printemps] ''sifudiya ''(n): Sunday [sif + diya] ''sifuminsa ''(n): July [sif + minsa] ''sikunda ''(n): second [IN sekund(o'')] 'ninuminsa '(n): September [''nin + minsa] ''sisudiya ''(n): Saturday [sis + diya] ''sisuminsa ''(n): June [sis + minsa] ''sisuna ''(n): season [E season ''F ''saison] ''sitimana ''(n): week [I settimana L septimāna] ''sumala ''(n): summer [EO sumero] ''twadiya ''(n): Wednesday [twa + diya] ''twaminsa ''(n): March [twa + minsa] ''undiya ''(n): Monday [un ''+ ''diya] ''unuminsa ''(n): January [un ''+ ''minsa] ''utuminsa ''(n): August [utu ''+ ''minsa] Transportation ''afiyuna ''(n): airplane [CR avion] ''auta ''(n): car [G Auto] ''autubusa ''(n): bus [IN autobus] ''bata ''(n): boat, ship [F bateau] ''binsina ''(n): gasoline [IN benzin] ''bisikla ''(n): bicycle [EO biciklo] ''fwala ''(n): sail [F voile] ''kalita ''(n): cart [S'' carreto] 'kamiyuna '(n): truck [F ''camion] ''mutula ''(n): motor, engine'' [IN ''motor] ''numatika ''(n): tire [IN (p'')''neumatik] ''tulina ''(n): train [IN tren] ''wila ''(n): wheel [E wheel] ''wiya ''(n): road [L via] Verbs ''aliti ''(v): to stop moving [F arrêter] ''ambuli ''(v): to walk [L ambulō] ''ami ''(v): to love [CR amor] ''andi ''(v): to go, come [I andare] ''apli ''(v): to open (intr.) aprire'' ''aplindi ''(v): to learn [CR apprender] ''aufahi ''(v): to wake up (intr.) [L aufwachen] ''banli ''(v): to grow [LO banro] ''batali ''(v): to fight [EO batali] ''bifli ''(v): to carry [LO bevri] ''biti ''(v): to pray [G beten] ''cangwi ''(v): to become [C chéngwéi] ''dansi ''(v): to dance [E dance] ''diki ''(v): to say, speak [L dīcō] ''disini ''(v): to draw [F dessiner] ''dituni ''(v): explode (intr.) [F détoner] ''faindi ''(v): to find [E find] ''fandi ''(v): to melt (intr.) [EO fandi] ''findi ''(v): to sell [I vendere S''' vender] ''flisi (v): to bend [EO ''fleksi] ''flugi (v): to fly [EO ''flugi] ''fusi (v): to dig [EO ''fosi] ''gaini (v): to win, succeed at [EO ''gajni] ''igi (v): to cause to be [EO ''igi] ''inkindi (v): to burn (intr.) [L ''incendō] ''iti (v): to eat [E ''eat] ''kaci (v): to catch, capture [E ''catch] ''kanti (v): to sing [I ''cantare L ''cantō S cantar''] ''kaufi (v): to buy [G ''kaufen] ''kisi (v): to kiss [E ''kiss] ''klami (v): to call [L ''clāmō] ''klaudi (v): to close (intr.) [L ''claudō] ''kugiti (v): to think [L ''cōgitō] ''kupi (v): to cut [F ''couper] ''kwisini (v): to cook [F ''cuisinier] ''labuli (v): to work [L ''labōrō] ''lafi (v): to wash [CR ''lav] ''lahi (v): to laugh [G ''lachen] ''lanci (v): to throw [I ''lanciare] ''laufi (v): to run [G laufen] ''liditi ''(v): to smile [EO rideti] ''likumbi ''(v): to lie down [L recumbō] ''lipi ''(v): to jump [E leap] ''ludi ''(v): to play [L lūdō] ''lumpi ''(v): to break (intr.) [L rumpō] ''muli ''(v): to die morir'' ''nadi ''(v): to swim nadar'' ''nasi ''(v): to smell [nas + ''-i''] ''numbi ''(v): to count [numb + ''-i''] ''pafi ''(v): to shoot [EO pafi] ''padati ''(v): to fall [R padatʹ] ''pasili ''(v): to pass by [I passare ''S' pasar] ''pidi (v): to get lost [CR ''perd] ''pihi (v): to drink [LO ''pix] ''pindi (v): to hang (intr.) [I ''pendere ''L ''pendō] ''pluli (v): to cry [EO ''plori] ''pusi (v): to push [F ''pousser] ''sakudi (v): to shake (intr.) [S sacudir''] ''sanli (v): to stand [LO ''sanli] ''sikwi (v): to follow [L ''sequor] ''siti (v): to sit [E ''sit] ''siyi (v): to write [C ''xiě] ''slipi (v): to sleep [E ''sleep] ''taci (v): to touch [E ''touch] ''tansi (v): to taste [''tans + ''-i''] ''tici (v): to teach [E ''teach] ''tinuti (v): to pull [R ''tjanutʹ] ''tukwi (v): to turn (intr.) [L ''torqueō] ''uhi (v): to hear [''uh + ''-i''] ''yani '''(v): to see [''yan + ''-i'']